Hanakotoba
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: Hanakotoba - Diam, dan biarkan alam yang menyampaikan perasaanmu. / Semuanya berawal dari suatu hari di musim semi, ketika mereka semua sudah duduk di bangku SMA, ketika Yamamoto memergokinya sedang mempelajari bahasa bunga, ketika Yamamoto entah kenapa mulai mengiriminya berbagai macam bunga. Disengajakah, atau hanya iseng belaka? - 8059. BL.


**Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**Warning: 8059, BL, OOC, typo, sesat, beberapa kata-kata kasar (mungkin), dsb**

_Selamat bulan ketiga grup Caijou! Gue tau gak semuanya suka 8059—tapi ya sudahlah._

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

.

Semuanya berawal dari suatu hari di pertengahan musim semi.

Para anggota Vongola genereasi ke-10 sudah menginjak bangku SMA. Keenam—tujuh, kalau Mukuro dihitung (dan memang seharusnya dia dihitung)—remaja itu memasuki SMA yang sama, SMA Namimori. Tentu saja semua ini atas usul (atau suruhan?) Reborn. Biar lebih aman, katanya. Kalau Lambo—tentu saja dia berada di rumah. Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk mendaftar SMA.

Meski begitu, mereka semua tidak satu kelas. Mengesampingkan fakta kalau Hibari dan Ryohei yang usianya lebih tua dari mereka semua, satu-satunya anggota Vongola generasi ke-10 yang sekelas hanyalah Yamamoto dan Gokudera. Tsuna menempati kelas yang tepat disamping kelas mereka, sementara Mukuro dan Chrome berada nun jauh disana.

Tentu saja hal ini tidak mendapat persetujuan dari si _Storm Guardian—_Gokudera Hayato. Prinsip hidupnya 'kan _'menjaga _Juudaime _dimanapun dan kapanpun_'. Kalau mereka beda kelas bagaimana ia bisa menjaganya coba? Bagaimana nanti kalau ada anak yang mem-_bully_-nya? Bagaimana kalau nanti ada pembunuh bayaran yang mengincar kepalanya? Bagaimana kalau—

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, 'Dera."

_Oh diam, bangsat._

Reborn bilang ada sedikit kesalahan teknis dalam pengacakan kelas ini, dan berjanji akan mengurusnya. Namun sampai saat ini, tetap saja tidak ada yang berubah.

Gara-gara mereka pisah kelas, kebersamaan Gokudera dengan Tsuna semakin berkurang, dan kebersamaan Gokudera dengan Yamamoto malah semakin bertambah.

Dan ia tidak suka.

Maka dari itu kalau jam istirahat makan siang, jika ia tidak bisa makan bersama _Juudaime_-nya, ia akan segera keluar kelas sambil menenteng sebuah buku (entah itu buku apa) dan pergi ke atap sekolah.

Lalu, seperti yang kubilang tadi, semuanya berawal dari suatu hari di pertengahan musim semi.

Yamamoto menangkapnya ketika sedang bersantai di atas sekolah, bersama dengan buku tebal kesayangannya.

"Kau sedang membaca apa, Gokudera?"

'_Gak bisa liat apa kalo aku baca buku?' _batin Gokudera dalam hati.

"Buku." Tapi Gokudera tetap menjawab pada akhirnya.

"Aku tahu." Seru Yamamoto sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Maksudku, buku tentang apa?"

"_Hanakotoba."_

"_Hanakotoba_?_"_

"Iya. _Hanakotoba. _Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Gokudera ketus.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi rasanya aneh saja."

"Aneh?"

"Iya, aneh." Yamamoto terkekeh, "Habis biasanya 'kan Gokudera membaca buku-buku sains yang sulit. Siapa coba yang bakal menyangka kalau Gokudera akan tertarik dengan _bahasa bunga_?"

"Su—suka-suka aku dong!" seru Gokudera sedikit malu, "Emangnya aku itu kamu, kerjaannya main _baseball _terus!"

"Tapi _baseball _itu asyik!"

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu ratusan kali, _yakyuu-baka_!"

Gokudera yang misuh-misuh pun menutup bukunya, lalu bangkit dari tempat ia duduk.

"Mau kemana?"

"Kelas." Jawab Gokudera pendek.

"Tapi aku 'kan baru sampai disini! Lagipula kita baru ngobrol!"

"Siapa peduli." Balas Gokudera pendek.

Yamamoto sedikit cemberut mendengar jawaban Gokudera. Namun ia pun akhirnya ikut Gokudera ke kelas—lagipula sebentar lagi bel memang akan berbunyi.

'Hanakotoba_ ya…'_

**_8059_**

Sejak hari itu, Yamamoto tiba-tiba memiliki kebiasaan aneh. Yaitu memberikan Gokudera bunga setiap hari.

Hari pertama, Yamamoto memberikannya sekuntum _Sakurasou_, sebuah bunga mungil berwarna kuning pucat dengan warna kuning keemasan di pusat mahkotanya. Wanginya tidak begitu kuat, tapi karena Yamamoto memberikannya dalam jumlah yang lumayan banyak, wanginya jadi sedikit lebih terasa.

Keesokkan harinya Yamamoto memberikannya sebuah _Tsubaki _berwarna merah. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana cara Yamamoto mendapatkannya—jenis Kamelia yang ini bukanlah jenis yang biasa ditemui di toko tanaman hias. Tapi Gokudera memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikannya, toh bentar lagi bunga ini juga akan bertemu tong sampah.

Hari ketiga, Yamamoto menaruh bunga _Bluebell _di dalam loker sepatunya. Oke, sekarang Gokudera semakin heran. Kenapa si _yakyuu-baka _kerap memberikannya bunga? Penasaran, akhirnya Gokudera memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Yamamoto.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok, hehehe." Dan hanya jawaban itu yang Gokudera dapatkan dari Yamamoto.

Dan kebiasaan itu pun berlanjut. Esoknya Yamamoto memberikannya _Tsubaki _kuning. Lalu esoknya Yamamoto memberi Arbutus—yang Gokudera kira stroberi. Dan terus sampai hari ketujuh ia memberikannya sebuah semanggi berdaun empat.

"Semanggi berdaun 4? Memangnya aku harus beruntung buat apa?" tanya Gokudera ketika Yamamoto memberikannya itu.

Yamamoto nyengir kuda, lalu pergi begitu saja. Tentu saja Gokudera kesal ketika diperlakukan seperti itu begitu saja.

Sudah cukup. Gokudera sudah cukup dengan teka-teki menyebalkan yang diberikan Yamamoto. Kalau ia tidak mau memberitahu maksudnya, biar Gokudera yang memecahkannya sendiri!

Maka disinilah Gokudera, di mejanya tempat ia duduk di pojok kelas, dekat jendela, dengan buku _Hanakotoba-_nya dan buntelan kertas dan berserakan dimana-mana.

"_Aaaah_!"

Sudah setengah jam ia habiskan untuk menganalisis pesan Yamamoto, dan ia belum juga mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan. Hasil yang didapat selalu tidak masuk akal—tidak nyambung lebih tepatnya. Alis Gokudera mengerut, kebingungan, penasaran, ingin tahu tentang arti bunga-bunga itu, karena ia yakin Yamamoto tidak mungkin memberikannya bunga hanya karena iseng semata.

Di tengah kefrustasian Gokudera, tiba-tiba seekor kucing yang amat dikenal Gokudera datang menghampirinya, lalu bermanja ria dan mengusap pipi putih susu Gokudera dengan kepalanya yang lembut.

"Uri?"

Kucing itu mengeong.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini?"

Tentu saja kucing itu tidak menjawab (dia kan kucing!). Si kucing malah kembali mengeong dan mengacak-acak meja Gokudera hingga semuanya jatuh ke lantai.

"Aaaah! Sial! Kenapa malah diberantakin?! Sini kau!"

Uri bukannya menuruti perkataan majikannya, ia malah mengeong bahagia, dan kabur dari kelas. Tentu saja Gokudera bertambah kesal.

"Dasar kucing menyebalkan! Aku jadi harus menyusunnya lagi kan!"

Eh.

Tunggu.

Susun?

'_Benar juga. Kenapa gak kepikiran ya.' _Batin Gokudera. Ia langsung berlari menuju kelas dan merapikan barang-barangnya yang berantakan.

'_Kalau kususun berdasarkan urutan bunga yang diberikan si _yakyuu-baka—'

Gokudera langsung mengambil _Sakurasou _yang berada paling dekat dengannya.

'_Dan kucocokkan dengan arti bunganya—'_

Gokudera meraih pensil dan kertas dan mencoret-coret isinya.

'Sakurasou,'

Coretan di kertas semakin penuh. Gokudera semakin sibuk membalik halaman '_kitab'_-nya.

'_Lalu _Tsubaki_ merah,'_

'Bluebell, Tsubaki _kuning, _Arbutus—'

Gokudera semakin terkejut dengan hasil yang ia temukan.

'_Kalau semanggi yang dimaksud bukan untuk keberuntungan, maka—'_

Gokudera Hayato kaget. Sangat. Kaget.

Ia masih tidak percaya dengan analisis pesan yang berusaha disampaikan Yamamoto.

Kalau sampai ia benar—

"Dasar bego!" Gokudera membanting kursinya dan berlari keluar kelas.

—Maka ia tidak akan memaafkan Yamamoto kalau seandainya ia berbohong.

**_8059_**

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya!"

Yamamoto membiarkan air keran yang dingin turun membasahi rambut dan wajahnya. Latihan _baseball _hari ini sangat melelahkan. Masing-masing anggota diberi latihan khusus oleh sang pelatih. Badannya serasa remuk dan amat basah oleh keringat. Ia ingin segera mandi.

Namun ia menghentikan niatnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mandi kalau sepasang dinamit melayang ke arah destinasinya, dan yang lebih parah, ke wajahnya?

"Gokudera!" panggil Yamamoto sedikit berteriak, "Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah mengerti."

"Eh?"

"Bunga-bunga yang kau berikan setiap hari. Aku sudah mengerti maksudnya." Seru Gokudera malu. Wajahnya merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"O-oh." Yamamoto jadi ikutan gugup. Wajahnya ikutan memerah. "Jadi, jawabanmu?"

Gokudera tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yamamoto. Tetapi ia malah melempar kumpulan bunga-bunga mungil berwarna keunguan tapi masih satu batang ke tangan Yamamoto.

Yamamoto menatap bunga-bunga itu. Rasanya familiar.

_Furokussu_?

"Gokudera, ini—"

"Jawabanku, _yakyuu-baka_!"

Mata Yamamoto langsung berbinar. Senyumnya mengembang. Dan tanpa sadar, tubuhnya langsung bergerak sendiri dan memeluk Gokudera.

"… Makasih, 'Dera."

"Lepasin. Kau bau keringat, tahu."

"Hehehe."

Dan kejadian sore itu pun ditutup dengan bentakan Hibari untuk tidak berlaku senonoh di tanah Namimori.

**_8059_**

Sementara itu di kelas, OB—singkatan keren dari _office boy_—yang sedang membersihkan kelas Gokudera dan Yamamoto misuh-misuh ketika melihat meja si _Smoking Bomb _yang berantakan.

"Dasar anak-anak jaman sekarang, bisanya ngerepotin aja. Malah ninggalin buku sama kertas berserakan gini." Keluhnya.

Namun, karena memang sudah dari sananya manusia itu _kepo_, sang OB pun melirik isi buku dan kertas itu.

"Ah, pake bahasa inggris. Gak ngerti!"

Si OB pun melempar buku itu sembarang arah dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya.

Tanpa sadar, kertas hasil analisa Gokudera terbang tersapu angin sore. Terbang tinggi meninggalkan tempat aslinya, sampai jatuh—

"Apa ini?"

—Di tangan Yamamoto.

"Woah! Ini 'kan terjemahan bunga-bunga yang kukasih!" seru Yamamoto bahagia. Sementara Gokudera yang sepertinya baru sadar langsung berusaha merebut kertas itu dari Yamamoto.

"Buang kertas itu! Buang!" seru Gokudera

"Ah tapi 'kan—"

"Buang! Atau kubom rumahmu!" ancam Gokudera.

"Ah tapi 'kan aku ingin tahu! Siapa tahu Hayato salah tangkap!" ujar Yamamoto ngeles. "Kubaca ya—"

"JANGAN KERAS-KERAS, _YAKYUU-BAKA!"_

" '_Primrose, Camellia (red), Bluebell, Camellia (yellow), Arbutus, Four-leaf clover._

_I'm desperately in love with you. I'm grateful that I met you. I'm longing for you. You're the only one I love. Would you be mine?'"_

"…"

"…"

Keduanya terdiam ketika Yamamoto selesai membacakan pernyataannya(?). Tapi tak lama kemudian, keduanya mulai saling tatap-tatapan.

"… sis."

"Apa?"

"Ini persis seperti yang kupikirkan, Hayato!" ujar Yamamoto girang.

"Kau bercanda!"

"Serius!" balas Yamamoto, "Pikiran kita bisa sama begini… mungkinkah kita… jodoh?"

Sebuah dinamit langsung mencium bibir Yamamoto dengan mesra.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di kelas, buku _Hanakotoba _milik Gokudera jatuh terlempar dan menubruk lantai, dan membuat halamannya berpindah hingga sampai pada spesies bunga tertentu.

_Phlox._

Bunga yang diberikan Gokudera Hayato untuk Yamamoto Takeshi.

Artinya,

_We think alike._

—_**FIN **_

.

* * *

_**Hanakotoba: Bahasa bunga**_

***Sakurasou (lit: Primrose / **_**Primula**__** vulgaris**_**): Desperate **(sebenernya desperate yang dimaksud disini semacam putus asa, tapi di fic ini saya gunakan sebagai penekanan menjadi _amat sangat suka (desperately in love)._

_*****_**Tsubaki (lit: Kamelia / **_**Camellia japonica**_**): Merah= In Love; Kuning= Longing**

***Bluebell (**_**Hyacinthoides non-scripta)**_**: Grateful**

***Arbutus: You're the only one I love **(bunga (atau buah?) ada yang merah, sekilas mirip stroberi)

***Clover (**_**Trifolium**_**)****: Be mine / Lucky**

***Phlox (__****Phlox drummondii**): Harmony, "Our souls are united", "We think alike"

Sumber: [ en .wikipedia wiki/ Hanakotoba] dan [ en .wikipedia wiki/ Language_of_flowers].

* * *

.

**A/N: Mengesampingkan **_**ending**_**-nya yang sangat garing, sebenernya itu udah melewati beberapa revisi, tapi yang hasilnya segitu *sigh* sudahlah. Omong-omong, akhirnya keinginan saya make bahasa bunga kesampean juga, ya meski abal sih. Yaudahlah, kalau ada yang salah dan uneg-uneg yang mau disampaikan, bilang saja!**

**~Sign,**

**Mochiyo-sama**


End file.
